A New Sound
A New Sound '''is the pilot episode of '''Fleurism's fanfiction Glee: A New Sound. Songs "A New Sound" William Schuetser sat in the aura of his office, his face focusing down at the job application placed in front of him. He sighed inward, carefully making sure that the writing the page was neat and tidy, trying hopelessly to flatter both himself and his handwriting. Although he'd recieved a fairly well job offer down in South Ohio, he was never really ready to leave his old job here at McKinley High. He had been the local glee club director of the New Directions for four years and running, leading these kids to victories at every competition they faced. However, this changed when the new glee club, the SingStarz started up at McKinley, attracting any kid who actually wanted to be something in their life and turning into , how you say, "Stars". "Still wondering if you'd take the job?" A womanly voice said from behind. Will quickly turned his chair to see Charity Huffman, the last person he wanted to see, hunched over looking at his application. Will rolled his eyes, turning back to his desk. "What is it you want Charity?" "Nothing," She said, smiling in a demeaning way. "Just wanted to tell you that without your idiot club, my SingStarz would have no actual competition. It sucks that you'll have to leave. I'll miss kicking your butt at Sectionals." Will grit his teeth, slowly rising from his chair and turning to face Charity. "Look, Charity....My kids are not idiots." He said. "I mean the only real idiot here is yo-" "Don't start with me, William," Charity said, cutting him off. "Ever since that old hag Sue Sylvester retired I've become the go-to gal here at McKinley. I'm not one to be messed with." Shaking his head, William turned back to his desk. "If there's nothing else you want, I think you should leave." "Just one more thing," Charity said, a devious smile on her face. "If you do end up leaving for that little job offer of yours, just know that your kids are more than welcome to join the SingStarz." She smiled again, this time placing her lips up close to Will's ear. "I'm a sucker for kids who won't amount to anything in their life." Will tried his best not to punch Charity on her way out. Though it was true, Charity Huffman was like the Sue Sylvester of show choir. Every Sectionals, the New Directions always had to go against the SingStarz and the New Directions always lost. It was like a constant routine that never ended. Will then suddenly turned back to his desk and picked up his job application, only to rip it to shreds. "You won't win that easily, sweetheart," He thought, smiling deeply. TITLECARD Chace Ramsey, 16. I'm only a sophomore here at Mckinley High yet I've accomplished more things than anyone in this god forsaken city has. Football trophies, awards, ribbons, you name it. But lately, and I have no idea why, I've been trying to find myself. Maybe it's the fact that I have too much going on in my life, sports, girls, everything. I don't know. I mean, come on, it's weird right? A popular jock waiting for something to come along and his his life sounds pretty fishy. But as much as I want to deny it, it's true. Not all of us were born with a great sense of who we wanted to be when we grew up, right? Chace walked to his locker, finding his girlfriend, Ariana Channing sitting there. She was looking down at her phone, probably reading a text of some sort. She smiled, giggling quietly. "What's up babe?" Chace asked as he opened his locker, carefully placing his textbooks in it. "Ryan sent me this video of Celeste Vanderwaal trying out for the cheerios," Ariana laughed. "Ugh, can you believe that fat cow actually tried to try out for the SingStarz yesterday?" FLASHBACK "So, tell us something about you, Cindy," Ariana said, sitting in front of the plump blonde. "It's Celeste, and I am-" "Ugh, no time for chatter," Ryan Thomas, co-captian of the SingStarz added in. "Just state your name and get on with your song so we can go on with our lunch break." "Oh," Celeste said, looking down. "Well, my name is Celeste Vanderwall and I'll be singing an acoustic version of the song Bulletproof by La Roux." Been there, done that messed around, '' ''I'm having fun, don't put me down, '' I'll never let you sweep me off my feet ''I won't let you in again, '' ''The messages I tried to send, '' My information's just not going in. ''Burning bridges shore to shore, '' I break away from something more, I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap ''Been there, done that, messed around, '' ''I'm having fun, don't put me down, '' I'll never let you sweep me off my feet ''This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof, This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof, This time, baby, This time baby, This time, ooo000oooh. After the performance, the two clapped their hands, smiling at Celeste. "Well," She started. "What did you think about the performance?" Ryan smiled once more, shaking his head toward the ground. "Well sweetie, to be honest, the vocals were good but I was too distracted by your humungous arms to even really pay any attention towards that performance." "Me either," Ariana said, lightly giggling. "Lyposuction, maybe?" Celeste, offended, looked at them with a sad face, then walked towards her Hello Kitty backpack while storming out the door. END OF FLASHBACK "Ariana, come on now," Chace said, placing and arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "There's no reason to be mean to anyone like that." "Why?' Ariana smiled. "I love being mean. It gives me an energetic spark, so to say." Chace sighed, removing his arm from Ariana's shoulder and placing his hands in his back pocket. "I'll talk to you after school, okay?" "Yeah, okay," Ariana said as she walked towards her second period class. "Don't forget we have a dinner date at Breadstix tonight!" Chace waved back at her as he started to walk down the hall. It wasn't like he liked how mean Ari could be at times, it was just that she didn't know how to control the way she came off to people. If she'd just do that, then the girls in the bathroom would stop writing such provocative things about her in the stalls. Walking towards his second period class, Chace stopped at the school's bulletin board, noticing a sign in big bold letters. He cocked his head at the sign, taking notice of what it read: WANT TO BE A ☆? Now's your chance! Lima's own New Directions need YOU to help bring us to victory! Wanna join? Auditions are today at 3:00 in the auditorium. Can't wait to see you there! Chace smiled, knowing that he'd found the perfect way to re-create himself. I mean, it wasn't so bad, was it? Although people did talk about the current kids in the New Directions, having a popular jock in there would definitely boost their popularity too. "Glee club, eh?" A voice said from behind. Chace quickly turned around to see Rachel Moore, his ex-girlfriend, standing behind him. "I never thought that you'd be one to sing, Chace." "Well, I've sung in the shower before," Chace said. "It shouldn't be too hard.....what are you doing here?" "Being the head cheerleader and everything is hard work," Rachel stated. "I had to get away from it all." "I know how you feel," Chace said under his breath. An awkward silence then occured, Rachel having to break it. "So...I'll see you at 3?" "Huh?" Rachel smiled, patting Chace's back. "I'm trying out for glee club, silly". ---- Courtyard... "You really think that Rachel's only joining glee club to get close to Chace?" A blonde cheerleader said. "Of course she is. That dumb bitch....why can't she learn that he's into Ariana now?" said the brunette next to her. "What do you think, Kayla?" Another cheerleader turned to face her friends, waiting for her to answer. "You guys, we shouldn't be talking about Rachel like this." She said. "She can hear gossip from a mile away." "Yeah, but it's fun," The blonde one said. "Besides, she won't know. It'll be our-" "Won't know what?" Rachel said, setting her lunch down by her friends. "I typically know everything. I mean, being the most popular girl in school I'm supposed to know these things." "Well, Ariana Channing is the most popular in school now, to be more precise," Kayla said, picking at her salad. "Well, Ariana Channing doesn't have 3 consecutive national titles, does she?" Rachel smiled as she began to eat. "So girls, I've been thinking about auditioning for glee club later today. Thoguhts?" "Don't do it," The brunette said. "You'll look like a crazy ex-girlfriend stimutaneously trying to stalk her former boyfriend. It won't be good for your image." "Please, you guys think I'm just auditioning to get closer to Chace?" Rachel asked, rhetorically. "Me and Chace are through and that's that. Besides, I really do like singing." "Rach, sweetie," Kayla started. "Glee club is lame, we all know it. That's why you're obviously better than Ariana's lame ass. Trust me, joining the New Directions would A: Be a huge waste of your time, and B: Ruin your popularity. You wouldn't want to risk it." "We'll see," Rachel said, biting into her Subway sub. '"We'll just see." ---- God, I freaking hate the first day of school. Especially when you're a transfer student from your new school's rival school. Awkward much? I mean, people just wouldn't stop giving me awkward glances over their shoulders. It's like I was just another piece of meat about to be grinded up by a sea of petty high schoolers. Sixteen year old Adrienne Lee looked down at her phone as her older brother's number flashed across her screen. She picked it up, sighing. "Hey little sis! How's your first day been?" "Annoying, confusing, irritating and once again, confusing." "Awww! Cheer up Addie! It's only your first day, I mean, it can't be that bad." "Well that's great of you to say because you're not the one having to transfer to your rival school. Austin, they're giving me those kind of looks and just earlier today, a guy asked me if I'd like to have my muffin buttered." "Ouch, that must.....suck. I don't know, I don't go there Addie." "Yeah, well you'd sure hate it if you came here. But then again, this is a school made just for jocks and other popular kids." "Sounds like the perfect school for me!" Adrienne could hear her brother chuckling through the phone. He was really the only guy she had really gotten close to, especially because of how shy she was. I guess you could say that dating was never really wasn't for her. Adrienne sighed. "I'll talk to you later. I've got to go." She then flipped her phone closed and turned to her lunch, a plain sandwich and began to eat. She scanned the room, finding exactly what she'd expected. Cliques. The only high school thing that made her cringe. There were obviously the populars, theover achievers, the skaters, the geeks, and people like her, the nobodies. And in this world, there was nothing worse than being a nobody. "OMG!" A voice said. Three girls, two brunettes and one with long, strawberry blonde hair walked towards her. "Are you Adrienne Lee?" "Uh...yeah?" Adrienne said. "Call me Addie." "Well, I'm Elisa Coughlan, and these are my friends Natalia Jensen and Aria Banerjee," The strawberry blonde said, pointing towards the two brunettes. "Is it true that you were once in Vocal Adrenaline?" "Well....yeah," Adrienne said. "I used to be a part of Vocal Adrenaline until I put in a transfer for here." "Why would you do that?!" Natalia said, shaking her head. "Vocal Adrenaline is the like, the school to beat at any show choir competition. News had it that McKinley's own SingStarz came close to getting that National trophy last year, yet they failed because Vocal Adrenaline pulled out that triple backflip on them and completely DOMINATED that competition." "Well, we are very known for our triple backflip," Adrienne smiled with pride. "OMG, OMG, OMG!" Aria said, clasping her hands together. "We needed something like this to happen!" "Something like what?" Elisa smiled, sitting down next to Adrienne. "Addie, we may need a favor from you." Adrienne looked up at the two other girls who were also smiling. "What kind of favor?" ---- Will, Emma and Coach Beiste sat in the auditorium, waiting for kids, if any, to arrive. On his list, he'd recieved about four names of kids who planned to audition, yet so far, none had shown up. "Do you think anyone's going to come?" Will asked the two, fidgiting with his fingers. "I mean, I don't want to hold auditions if no one's gonna show." "Don't worry sweetie, someone has to show up," Emma smiled, grasping on to Will's hand tightly. "Yeah Will," Beiste said, grabbing onto Will's shoulder. "Don't be a Debby Downer now. Just because you haven't been getting auditions lately doesn't mean that you won't get any this year." "True," Will said, looking through the list again. Five kids, huh? Hopefully they can sing....I need all the talent I can get this year. Right then, a little blonde made her way onto the stage, wearing a cheerios outfit and smiling ear-to-ear. It wasn't really common that someone among the popular kids would audition on the first day, but he needed girls like her to join so she'd convince some of her equall popular friends to rush over to glee club as well. "Hi you guys!" The girl said. "As you know, my name is Rachel Moore and I'll be singing Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato." "Go ahead, sweetie," Will said, smiling back at her. The day I first met you ''You told me you'd never fall in love ''But now that I get you ''I know fear is what it really was ''Now here we are ''So close yet so far ''Haven't I passed the test ''When will you realize ''Baby, I'm not like the rest ''Don't wanna break your heart ''Wanna give your heart a break ''I know you're scared it's wrong ''Like you might make a mistake ''There's just one life to live ''And there's no time to wait, to waste ''So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break ''Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break ''Oh yeah, yeah ''On Sunday you went home alone ''There were tears in your eyes ''I called your cell phone, my love ''But you did not reply ''The world is ours if we want it ''We can take it if you just take my hand ''There's no turning back now ''Baby, try to understand ''Don't wanna break your heart ''Wanna give your heart a break ''I know you're scared it's wrong ''Like you might make a mistake ''There's just one life to live ''And there's no time to wait, to waste ''So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break ''Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break ''There's just so much you can take ''Give your heart a break ''Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break ''Oh yeah, yeah ''When your lips are on my lips ''And our hearts beat as one ''But you slip out of my fingertips ''Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh ''Don't wanna break your heart ''Wanna give your heart a break ''I know you're scared it's wrong ''Like you might make a mistake ''There's just one life to live ''And there's no time to wait, to waste ''So let me give your heart a break ''Cause you've been hurt before ''I can see it in your eyes ''You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise ''Don't wanna break your heart ''Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache ''So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break ''Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break ''Oh yeah, yeah ''The day I first met you ''You told me, ''You'd never fall in love... "That was very nice, Rachel," Will said with a reassuring smile. "Was there someone you were singing towards or....?" "Not really," Rachel said. "I don't really sing from my heart like others. I guess I'm just a really numb person, that's all." "Well, whether or not it was numb, it was still a great performance," Beiste said. "Great job." Rachel smiled, skipping backstage only to find Chace sitting uncomfortably on one of the prop sofas. She sat down next to him, making a short yet subtle plop noise. "What's wrong, Chace?" She asked. Chace turned his head towards Rachel looking her in the eyes. "Rachel....you lied back there," He stated. "You were....singing about me, weren't you?" Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "Listen up Chace, whether or not you may believe it, but everything in the world does ''not revolve around you. Just because I sung a love song does not mean I was aiming it towards you in any type of way." "But you obviously--" "Chace," Rachel said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I'm tired of looking like the bad one in this relationship to everyone. I'm not mad that you broke up with me for her, neither am I mad that you managed to inform me about it through a text." "You're right," Chace stated. "I owe to you to make a decent comeback after how nasty you reacted about the break-up in front of everybody.....I shouldn't have just dumped you like that." "Chace Ramsey? If you're here, please come to the stage," A voice said from onstage. "You'd better go up there," Rachel said, placing a hand on Chace's thigh. Chace quickly jerked back at this action and got up from where he was sitting. "It's um, nice to know that we're on good terms again Rach," Chace said as he went onstage. Rachel looked to the floor, sighing. ~''onstage''~ "So, Chace, what song are you going to be singing for us today?" Will asked, his hands in his lap. "Well, I was thinking of singing 'You Found Me' for you guys," Chace stated. "I actually love The Fray, in fact." "Ah, The Fray," Emma said, smiling. "Good choice." I found God ''On the corner of First and Amistad ''Where the west ''Was all but won ''All alone ''Smoking his last cigarette ''I said, "Where you been?" ''He said, "Ask anything". ''Where were you ''When everything was falling apart? ''All my days ''Were spent by the telephone ''That never rang ''And all I needed was a call ''That never came ''To the corner of First and Amistad ''Lost and insecure ''You found me, you found me ''Lyin' on the floor ''Surrounded, surrounded ''Why'd you have to wait? ''Where were you? Where were you? ''Just a little late ''You found me, you found me ''Early morning ''The city breaks ''I've been callin' ''For years and years and years and years ''And you never left me no messages ''Ya never send me no letters ''You got some kinda nerve ''Taking all I want ''Lost and insecure ''You found me, you found me ''Lyin' on the floor ''Where were you? Where were you? ''Lost and insecure ''You found me, you found me ''Lyin' on the floor ''Surrounded, surrounded ''Why'd you have to wait? ''Where were you? Where were you? ''Just a little late ''You found me, you found me ''Why'd you have to wait? Chace sighed while looking back in the direction of Rachel. ''To find me, to find me ---- TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes